Sapphire Eyes And Blood Red Skies
by immortalnite666
Summary: If it had been anyone else, Guren, Shinoa, even Yoichi, he would have wished they had died rather then get turned. But for him, it was different. It always had been.


Yuu stared at the sky. He never got to see it like this when he was a child, since he was always in the city. It was that special kind of clear that you can only get out in the country or in the decrepit ruins of post-apocalyptic Japanese town where there isn't any light pollution to spoil the view. He stretched his hand toward the stars, as if he could reach out and touch them. He imagined his family up there, looking down on him from those bright little specs. Watching over him, and Mika. Yuu took a deep breath. Mika. Never in a million years would he have ever guessed that he would be alive, much less one of the vampires. It should put him off, he knew. If it had been anyone else, Guren, Shinoa, even Yoichi, he would have wished they had died rather then get turned. He would have done them a favour and killed them with his own hands. Stabbed them clean through the chest with Ashuramaru, then pulled back out and smoothly detached their head. But not Mika. Never Mika. Because Mika was special, always had been. The first person to make him feel like he had a home, a family. The first person to make him feel needed. A piece of rubble behind him shifted and he spun around.

 _A Horseman?_

Yuu thought, hand flying to Ashuramaru's hilt. So far, his patrol had been very uneventful, and he was torn between itching for a fight and not wanting to bespoil the sheer tranquility of the night. A humanoid figure emerged from the rubble, clothed in a white cloak and thigh-high boots. Yuu's eyes flew to the sunlight-resisting armband that marked the newcomer as a vampire and tightened his grip on Ashuramaru. As the figure walked closer, they gripped the edge of their hood and pulled it back to reveal blonde hair.

"Mika...?"

Yuu breathed, eyes fixed on the approaching boy. As Mika drew closer, he slowed, finally stopping with mere centimeters between their bodies. His cerulean eyes softened and he smiled.

"Yuu... I couldn't believe my eyes earlier, I had to come see you."

Yuu stared at him, his heart welling up with unexpected emotions like a valley in a flash flood. His legs carried him forward of their own accord and propelled him straight into Mika. His arms wound tightly around his neck, hand falling from his sword. Mika laughed, the noise ringing in Yuu's ears and wrapped his arms equally tightly around Yuu's waist.

"Yuu-chan, look, I'm taller now."

Mika said, voice slightly muffled as he pressed his face into his friend's hair.

"Shut up."

Came the response, but both could tell there was no venom in it. Yuu drew back, taking in Mika's face. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the cute little nose he knew so well. His eyes drifted lower. The teeth, now too sharp to ever pass off as human. Yuu brought his thumb up to lightly trace his lips. Mika stiffened almost imperceptibly. Had they not been pressed together, it would have gone unnoticed.

"Do you hate me, Yuu? For being a vampire?"

Mika breathed, his teeth just barely showing as he spoke against Yuu's thumb. Yuu shook his head, green eyes coming back up to meet blue ones. He moved his thumb back, tracing a path across his cheekbone.

"Never."

The tension left Mika's body and he smiled. They just looked at each other for a long moment, still wrapped in each other's embrace. Yuu's eyes flickered down to Mika's lips once again. He leaned forward barely a few millimeters, his own lips parting. Mika's eyes lit up with a strange light and he swiftly closed the distance. Yuu responded with fervor, opening his mouth immediately. His tongue dove into Mika's mouth, dancing lightly around the fangs. He wrapped his tongue around one and sucked on it. Mika gave a feral sounding growl and pulled him closer, taking easy control of the kiss. He pushed back against Yuu, forcing his tongue into his mouth instead. The boy made little moans and grabbed at his shoulders desperately, pulling him closer as though he were drowning and Mikaela was a raft.

"M-Mika... hah... !"

He sucked a trail down the dark haired boy's neck, eliciting more gasps from Yuu as adrenaline rushed through him at having a vampire's mouth so close to an artery, even though he knew Mikaela would never hurt him. Mika felt the change in his pulse and pushed him backwards, walking together with him until Yuu's back hit the brick wall of what might have been an office building. He gasped and clutched at Mika's forearms.

"Too much...hah ... clothing!"

Mika hummed in agreement, letting Yuu help him out of his cloak. With fumbling fingers, he tried to kiss him while taking off Yuu's black Moon Squad uniform shirt, leaving his chest bare. The night wasn't too cold, but Yuu still pressed up against Mika, pulling him close by his shoulders. Mika put one hand against the wall to brace himself, his other hand flitting lightly across Yuu's chest. He felt his already tight pants tighten more and he ground against Yuu, both groaning at the delicious friction. Mika smiled suddenly, breaking the kiss. He took in Yuu's utterly wreaked face, his lips slightly puffy from kissing, hair having abandoned any semblance of order it might have had before. Yuu panted, looking back at him with wide emerald eyes. They crashed together again, Yuu desperately undoing the buttons on Mika's shirt as he sucked more marks on his neck. Mika scraped his teeth along the side of his neck, making Yuu shudder. He yanked off the stuffy white shirt, running his hands across the softly defined muscles on Mika's stomach. Mika's hand wound into his hair, pulling their lips back together violently. His other hand came back to Yuu's chest, the soft pads of his fingers rubbing Yuu's nipples. Yuu moaned and arched into him as bolts of pleasure shot through his body. Mika moved to kiss under his jaw, smiling as Yuu's head tilted up to give him more room. He worked his way downwards, leaving trails of marks across his collar bone. The next time that stupid girl with the purple hair saw him she would know, without a doubt, that Yuu belonged to _someone_. He moved to one of his nipples, fingers still working on the other. He dragged his tongue roughly across it, feeling it harden immediately. Yuu was gasping above him, trying to form a coherent sentence. Mika smirked. He was such a virgin. But he would fix that for him.

"Mika... uhg... please..."

Yuu's hands dropped down to the waistline of his pants, fingers desperately trying to undo the buttons. Mika stopped his actions to help him, then quickly pulled off his thigh high boots with a fluid, practised motion. He quickly pulled off the last of their clothes, picking Yuu up and pinning him to the wall with his body. He pressed a few fingers to Yuu's mouth, almost moaning himself as Yuu sucked them in, swirling his tongue around them while looking straight into Mika's eyes. Mika drew his fingers back out, watching the thin string of saliva connecting them back to Yuu's mouth. He pulled his legs up around his waist, entirely supporting Yuu's body. He connected their mouths again, gently pushing one finger into Yuu's tight entrance. He ground back on it, whimpering like a slut into his mouth. Mika chuckled, adding a second. Yuu's neglected cock pressed into his stomach as he added a third finger.

"G-Get on with it a-already!"

Yuu moaned frustratedly. Mika nipped at the side of his mouth, lining his own aching cock up. With one push, he was all the way inside his friend, both of them gasping and clinging to each other. He gripped Yuu's hips tightly enough to leave bruises, nipping at his earlobe.

"F-Fucking move, d-damnit!"

Yuu panted, his eyes dark with lust. Mika nodded, not trusting his voice, and began to move. He started out slowly, trying not to hurt Yuu, but when the hands on his shoulders tightened and nails began to dig into his back he realised neither of them wanted slow. This world wasn't kind to those who went slow and took their time, those who weren't willing to fight and kill to protect what they loved. He pulled back and slammed into Yuu, setting a fast, almost desperate pace. Neither of them could last very long anyway, but they still clung to each other as though trying to hold on to time itself.

"A-ah... Mika..."

"I-I know, m-me too."

They climaxed, both wrapped around each other like they were afraid of being torn apart. They eventually pulled apart to get dressed, Yuu's eyes beginning to slip shut. It was dawn by now, the coming sun tinting the sky dark shades of red. Red like blood. Yuu felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he realised they would now have to part. If Mika stayed with him, the Moon Demon company would surely kill him. If he went with Mika, he couldn't kill the vampires to avenge Akane and the rest of their family. This war was too bloody. People died, and you avenged them by killing. To prevent more from dying, you eliminated threats by killing. Both sides had vendettas, both sides had threats. A never ending cycle of bloodshed. Maybe that was why the sky was stained a blood red now. Because this war could never end until one side was dead. As his eyes started to close, Mika leaned over him, his sapphire eyes shining.

"Yuu, I love you."

Yuu smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and breathing in the scent of his hair.

"I love you too, you stupid angel."

He fell asleep like that, surrounded by the warmth and the smell of his first friend and first love.

Yuu woke with a start to pounding on his door. He blinked around his room dazedly. Hadn't he been on patrol...? He remembered closing his eyes to the sight of Mika and the sunrise. Looking outside his window, however, said that it was mid-morning. His door banged open and an irritated Shinoa stormed in.

"Why are you sleeping in so damn late?!"

She demanded, hands on her hips. Yuu sat up, the blanket falling off his bare torso since he usually just slept in a pair of low shorts. Shinoa took one look at him and started laughing.

"Well, that explains a lot! Guess I can't call you cherry-boy anymore, ne?"

Yuu's eyes flicked up to look at himself on the mirror on the opposite wall. Dark marks lined his neck, collar bone and chest. His face turned red and he quickly looked down at himself and saw the hand marks on his hips too. He pulled the blanket back over his head before Shinoa could see those, curling into a ball. She laughed at him and left his room, slamming the door behind her. He could hear her calling out things as she walked down the hallway. Once her voice faded, Yuu relaxed, the blush fading from his cheeks. He smiled, peeking out from under the blanket at the open balcony door that he always locked at night and the fluttering curtains.

 _Mika._

 _I love you._


End file.
